User talk:Ryan W/2010
Main page weirdness Hey. I'm getting my theme set to a pretty ugly blue/white on the main page only, whereas other pages are using the default brick color scheme. Any clue what is going on here? This just started today as far as I know. Quasar 16:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia was having some trouble with their skin system, I believe it may be fixed now... possibly. GhostlyDeath 16:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Barebones level articles If you intend to keep making those barebones level articles, you should IMHO mark them as stubs so that authors looking for stuff to contribute to can easily spot them that way. -- Janizdreg 02:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : When the Master Levels articles were made, I seem to remember people saying walkthroughs shouldn't be in that category, to avoid making it huge. It's logical though (to the extent that maintenance categories are even relevant at the pace we work). I'll do that. Ryan W 06:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The solution could be to have a "level stubs" subcategory, so that stubs wouldn't get overinflated by the presence of levels, yet levels needing some more elaboration could be found easily. --Gez 11:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I definitely support this idea. -- Janizdreg 16:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: If someone else creates a new template and subcategory, I'll go through and retag the stub articles. Ryan W 19:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Redirections to OEM levels The motive given in the 2008 Central Processing page was "At least as far as the more practical ones are concerned (levels come to mind), these are unhelpful in giving the information any sort of hierarchy due to relevance, bunching PWAD levels, offshoot game levels, and the main Doom levels alphabetically." and I think it could have been allayed by simply using a different sortkey for IWAD levels (e.g., *Hangar instead of Hangar) which would bunch them together at the start of the category listing, giving them a higher priority than the PWAD levels. Alternatively, the IWAD levels themselves could be listed directly in the category articles, remaining this way at the top regardless of the page viewed. --Gez 16:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Please don't change it. It's so much more convenient now. : Either of those would be a fine idea. Are they incompatible with what I did, though? Non-editing readers navigate by search boxes 100 times more often than by categories anyway (according to some usability thread on the listserv IIRC), so it's now one less click for people who just want a quick hint from a walkthrough, which I suspect is most people. Ryan W 17:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Doom Maps Hey, I'm one of the owners of the Duke Nukem wiki and I am wondering how you made the maps you uploaded to the Doom wiki or who made them if you didn't. Thanks. ~ Nacho 18:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : I think every map I've added has been by photoshopping someone else's map (e.g. this to this). The original uploads are almost always made with the Omgifol script set, which probably needs extensive modification to work with Duke maps (ask Fredrik though; he wrote it). Sorry I couldn't be of more help, but if you're trying to add Duke map images to a Duke wiki, that's an important project — I hope you find what you need eventually. Ryan W 15:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC)